Lilly-Pad
by Artist 13
Summary: This story came to be after me and my friends watched Alpha and Omega. One of my friends found Lilly disturbingly more attractive then a normal person should so, this story was born! So as you read, I'm going to go question what I'm doing with my life.
1. Chapter 1

The LNN Special "Lilly-pad"

Chapter 1

It was an average Friday night for Adam. He had just wrapped up the latest episode of LNN. Although he enjoyed doing the show, he hated the faggot host Michael. He loved WolfBoy343. He questioned himself whether or not he was actually gay for him. But he remembered he had a girlfriend. It was around 2:00 in the morning. Adam didn't want to go to sleep yet, so he decided to watch his favorite movie ever Alpha and Omega. He really loved the character known as "Lilly." As he watched, his favorite scene came on where Lilly was acting like a turtle. He reached out and touched the TV and whispered to himself.

"The things I would do to you…"

After the movie he decided to go to bed. But before he could, Michael called. He groaned as he didn't want to speak to him. He looked around for his phone and saw it on his counter. He grabbed it and answered.

"Hey man wassup?" Michael asked annoyingly.

"What do you want Michael?"

"Well, you know how you like that Alpha and Omega movie so much?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well ya' know, I made a device that can take into that movie…"

Adam started to get excited, then he remembered who he was talking to.

"Michael shut the fuck up"

"No man I'm serious, I'll come over tonight and test it on you"

"No you won't, goodnight" He hung up.

He walked down the hallway and looked at the various LNN pictures he had all within his house. He went to his bed and grabbed his Lilly plushy. He snuggled close to it and fell asleep with Lilly on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam woke up and it seemed colder and darker than usual. By now, the sun had usually shined brightly through his windows. Then he realized, there were no windows. He wasn't even in his own room anymore. He was in some sort of cave. He got up and stretched and then realized he was balancing on four legs. He looked down and gasped as he saw his furry legs.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

He walked outside and heard a nearby stream. The immediate sun was blinding to him and he closed his eyes before his eyes fully adjusted. He walked to the stream and looked in his reflection. He had a rather odd fur style. It was red with patches of black in it and had a white underbelly. Although his fur was an odd color, the feature that stood out the most was his foot long wolf cock. He heard noise behind him. He turned around and didn't see anything. He heard it again.

"Come on out" he yelled in the general direction in which he heard the noise from.

As he said that, a beautiful white she wolf emerged from the bushes.

"Hey…" she said shyly.

"Oh uh…" Adam stumbled over his words.

He stood up straight and smiled. "Hi"

The she wolf approached Adam and circled him with curiosity.

"You sure are strange" she said.

Adam couldn't help but staring at her cute little ass. She noticed this and blushed but didn't say anything about it. Adam also noticed that she noticed, so he ceased doing so.

"So" Adam spoke, still embarrassed from being caught "What's your name?" he questioned.

She ceased circling and sat in front of him "I'm Lilly." She said softly

"Nice to meet you" he said "I'm Adam."

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from New York"

"Where is that?"

"Well…East of here" was all he could manage.

"Do you have a pack?" She asked.

She didn't say it, but she found this newcomer very attractive.

"Uh…No, I don't think so."

"Well you should come with me, to my pack"

"Ok" he said.

And they walked west into the setting sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After about an hour or so of traveling, they came across a valley. Lilly took Adam up to the alpha den to introduce him to Winston, the head alpha.

"Dad, this is a newcomer I found in the woods, his name is Adam" she said

"Pleasure to meet you Adam, I am Winston."

"Pleasure to meet you too sir" Adam said and bowed his head respectfully.

"I was wondering if he could join the pack?"

Winston thought about it for a second then said "You may join as an omega. It is your responsibility to find a den and a mate"

"I understand sir"

Just then, another pure white wolf, this one male with orange eyes and a black scarf around his neck, came in.

"Sir there is a fight going on in the valley and the Omegas are still gone"

"Damnit…Show me Dawn"

The white wolf ran out followed by Winston.

"Well I'll see you around" Lilly spoke and then walked off.

Once again, Adam found himself staring at her ass. Once she disappeared from sight, he set out to look for a cave. He saw one began to walk towards it. Upon his arrival, he saw a blue wolf with a white underbelly sitting in the cave. It looked almost as if he was waiting for him.

"Hey Adam, told you it worked" the wolf snickered

"Michael?" Adam asked curiously

"Not it's Melvin" he said sarcastically

"You brought me to this world?" he asked

"Yep, and I gave you a massive cock, cya around" the wolf turned around and no clipped vertically through the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had started to rain heavily. Adam was looking outside his cave. He saw a wolf. It was Lilly, she was crying.

Adam moved to the edge of the cave "Lilly? Are you ok?" he asked

Lilly looked at him and shook her head as to say no.

"Come inside" Adam said.

Lilly did so.

When she reached Adam, she shoved her face into his chest and cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He had begun petting her in a comforting action

"It's Garth…" she whimpered

"Who's that?" he asked

"My boyfriend" she cried

"What happened?"

"He hit me…and then kicked me out of the cave"

"Why?"

"He wanted to…" Lilly looked into his eyes and blushed "Ya know…"

Adam understood.

"And I didn't want to, I'm only 16"

Adam was 18, but he felt he still knew the feeling

"It's ok" spoke Adam softly as he hugged her.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying. She looked into Adams emerald eyes again

"Thank you…" she spoke softly

"Anytime"

As they stared into each other's eyes, they were slowly leaning closer until their noses touched.

Lilly pulled back and was blushing fiercely "Sorry" she almost whispered

"No it's my fault, I don't know what came over me" Adam said apologetically. "it was kinda nice though" Adam grinned naughtily

"I know something better" Lilly said.

She then started to lay down so she was at eye level with his massive cock.

She licked the head until it started to grow. Once it was at full length, Lilly gasped

"It's so big" she said

"Lilly, are you sure you're ok with this? Like you said, you're only 16"

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"Ok" Adam agreed

Lilly started to take his throbbing member into her mouth and started to suck. She started to bob her head back and forth. It was so big, Lilly could only take in half.

"Oh, Lilly" Adam moaned.

As good as it felt, Adam wanted more.

"I'm sorry Lilly" he spoke

She looked up with a questioning gaze, but then Adam bit into her flank and shoved his entirety into her mouth. The combination of the massive cock in her mouth and Adam biting her flank was too much. She was struggling for air but Adam's grip was too strong. Adam increased speed. Lilly was gagging heavily now and started to feel dizzy, but Adam still wouldn't let up. Right when she was about to pass out, Adam came deep into her throat. Adam moaned loudly. Once he had emptied all of his seed into her throat, he slowly pulled out his massive foot long cock. Once it was out, Lilly threw up.

"That was amazing" Adam said

"Yeah…" said Lilly in between gasps of air.

"Now how about we go for a round two" said Adam as he grinned

"Oh I can't, I'm 16 remember? I don't want to, ya know, do 'that' yet"

"Well I do" said Adam

Lilly tried to run out but Adam pounced on her. He was biting her neck just hard enough so she couldn't move.

He then positioned his penis so just the tip was in Lilly's wet vagina.

He started to slowly penetrate her and Lilly was moaning from both his member and him biting her.

Once he reached her virgin wall, he pulled his cock out, and then thrusted it into her penetrating right through her virgin wall. Her young vagina was so tight against Adam's massive meat stick. Blood started to come out of her vagina but Adam ignored it and continued to fuck her as hard as he could. He increased speed as he felt him coming close to his climax. Lilly was crying from all the pain. Adam then came deep inside of Lilly's womb. Lilly sighed as she thought it was over. Adam slowly pulled his cock out but made sure all of seed got inside of her tight pussy. Adam was able to get hard again almost instantly, and then shoved his cock into Lilly's ass tearing it a little bit. It was much tighter then her vagina and it squeezed Adams cock so hard, it was almost hard for him to thrust. Lilly had resumed crying and was once again close to passing out. Because her ass was so tight, it didn't take long for Adam to near his climax. He increased speed tearing even more of her ass. He moaned loudly as he filled her ass with his love. He came so hard that cum came out of her mouth, killing her immediately.

Adam was finally done.

P.S. I am so sorry for writing this to whoever that is to read it

-WolfBoy343

Credits

Recommendations by TheBlueNoobTube

Main character based on USA Rightwinger

Written by WolfBoy343

Fuck my life

-The LNN Crew


End file.
